Forever and a day
by harukaxshuu
Summary: Drew is a business minded person but not with just any business, its a sports shoe business. He aims to top the world market and finds the investors he needs however he is so caught up in his work until he meets May
1. Dilemma

**Forever and a day **

DAML Drew x May

**A/N: **_I worked my ass off to write this thing. Anyway, this is my second fan fiction. Absolutely no flames, just constructive criticism. Now go on and eat this darn fluff._

_I don't own Pokemon but I do own my OC's._

**-Drew-**

It was 12:00nn, my heart was pounding against my chest, sweat running through every part of my body, my mouth thirsty for more, my body taking the force no longer. Moving up and down and left to right made me feel queasy, the adrenaline rushing through every fiber of my body. We've been through this a lot of times and I couldn't help it. I embraced the fact that I couldn't go on, we couldn't go on. I was tired but I wanted more. I indulged myself into this affair and I can't possibly make my way out. We could get into trouble if we didn't know the way out of this crazy mess. Everything was a blur. I was about to quit when someone reassured me I wasn't alone. I felt my conscience talking to me and it was speaking to me. I couldn't give up in this life journey I have to go on and take up the challenge.

I ran as fast as I could and maybe stopped at some water station just to get a thirst quencher.

_(muwhaha u thought they did the "thing that starts with s and ends with x and rhymes with six" don't cha. Review if you do =3)_

My face was all sweaty, fan girls screaming my name felt so warm in my ear. I could hear people fainting and some people who were dying to wipe the sweat off of my body. I wore a gray-ish, tank top and shorts which did not complement my butt, but was loose and not that fitting actually. It was black. I had shoes which were actually made by me, they were called Avida. I had these shoes marketed and they ranked top notch in the markets. I knew they were expansive but I knew they'd sell as much as those which were made by my colleague Brendan. That son of a bi- doesn't know what he's doing. Signing up in my turf and trying to be the king but he missed one little detail, my dad. Yeah, he's the owner of Addidas, Nike and Converse. Can't beat that sassy pants. I thought as I smirk was planted on my delicate smooth face. I sprinted towards the finish line not knowing Brendan was close behind. He raced right passed my and jumped the hurdles quite faster than me but he was no match for my experience and skills. I was a well known Olympic sports gold medalist. I won many races such as the 1000 kilometer run. I trained in a prestigious sports academy the only best thing money can buy. I train my ass off for each tournament even if I have to enter those silly fun runs. I study at Lincoln's Academy for Boys. It was a boarding school, true, but it had the finest 5 star rooms, legendary chefs and exquisite dining, not to mention the exams, total knock over. I can answer them in my sleep. I'm well known for those sports commercials like Gatorade and Nike shoe commercials. I'm a straight A+ student, never had a B in my life. Today's race is kinda' a fun run for the needy and hopeless, tch, as if I care, I just wanna win this damn thing. Going back to the race, I chased the effin sucker on. I knew he wanted a challenge so I'm not responsible for his defeat. I raced like a bolt of lightning and the other racers just gapped and others fainted at my incredible speed.

(They fainted because of his smell. Trust me, YOU DO NOT! Wanna go in there. It's worse than garbage and poop put together. His pits stink!)

I bolted right passed him and that dude fell. He just fell! He collapsed because of my awesomeness ! "Hail before you're king you son of a damn b-!" I shouted as I raced to the finish line. I sped like no one else ever did. The checkered flag was raced and I was declared the winner! Oh how I loved the glory of being champion. Champion was all there was in my mind. I knew I was better in everything and everyone did what I pleased. No one stopped me and no one meant anymore than that! I was the loner, I did everything alone but I don't care. I have my beloved shoes who help me through the toughest of times. I was the sole winner because of them. I thanked my shoes once more for the victory and ran right passed the reporters who were dying for an interview. Someone with caramel locks was coming closer and held my arm. She had cute blue cerulean eyes and the cute smile every guy dreamt of but she was like in her mid twenties, I couldn't date an old chick. I can twitch just by thinking about it. "Hello Andrew Hayden! We would like to know what was that made your victory today?" the reporter asked. "Well, I'd like to thank my dad for his support and these comfy shoes named the Avida. You can buy them in your nearest store today." I said as I told the viewers to buy these shoes. "Thanks Andrew. No back to the studio." The reporter said as she did the peace sign and walked away. I trudged over to my uncle, Daniel. "Hey son! You did well today." He said as he patted my shoulder. "Well? I did amazing and you should know that uncle." I protested as I led my way to the car. I heard uncle sigh but I don't care! I just wanna get my trophy and go home.

"Did you know today's you're dad's birthday party tonight?" Uncle asked as I buckled myself in the front seat. "Yea, I know! I bought him my very own personalized shoes!" I protested again. Uncle shrugged with a sigh and turned the engine on and out Black Mercedes Benz ran down town. Our mansion was huge. It had a huge water fountain in the front gate and it was made of gold and silver. Anyone would kill to snatch our house but because we are rich. We of course have body guards who are well fed, well alert and are well equipped with against any kind of danger.

That night, we had a small family gathering, heck it was huge! We had turkey, 20 plates of spaghetti and 15 bowls of ice cream and a gigantic chocolate almond cake. There were 5 kids and 15 adults. I'm an adult of course and my 5 measly little cousins are there. We presented out gifts to papa. He got a gold watch, a diamond ring, a song from my pathetic cousins which he liked. I didn't understand to as why he loved it but I went on. He received a pen, a golf club and a golf ball signed by tiger woods himself, a life sized ducky mo-mo plushie which he loved so dearly and it was my turn. I walked confidently to his chair and gave him a box of Cadbury's expensive chocolates and my one of a kind Avida shoes. A weak smile was planted on his face and he ever so sincerely thanked me. _Heck ya! You should thank me you old man._ I said to myself. Next to me was my goody two shoes brother, Derrick. He had green hair like me, dull unlike my smooth, irresistible hair and he had dull lifeless eyes unlike mine which clearly states I am the total dream guy but I don't know why chicks dig this guy. I don't even understand why dad loves him. Is it because his degree in medicine? Yes, maybe it's the reason why. You see, dad's been a doctor for as long as I can remember. He worked and worked like non-stop. After he retired, he tasked me to take his place but I refused then Derrick comes in and offers to help dad. Dad was so inspired by him that he loved him ever so dearly. I hated him so! I wanted to punch the balls out of him but I couldn't. He was dad's favorite and I just don't wanna see him go out like that. He presented Dad a state of the art medicine kit And his diploma in med school and his scholarship to Harvard. I snobbed and talked to myself. _"Stupid pushed over. I'll knock your gut right out of ya' if you don't stop pissing me off."_ I thought as my eyebrows twitched in anger. "OH my son. This is the best gift I've had tonight! Thank you." Everyone clapped and some got teary eyed. But I screamed, "Aw come on! LIKE YOU BELIEVE EVERY WORD HE SAYS EFFIN DUMBASSES!" I shouted as I slammed the table. I couldn't believe this happens all the time." YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD IN EVERYTHING JUST TAKE MY LIFE YOU MOTHER FU-." I shouted. "Drew! You're cousins are here now be polite." Mom shouted. "Why is Drew a monster auntie?" my little cousin Charlie asked. "YOU CAN'T STOP BEING A F- UP NOW DO YA' STOP WITH THE LIES AND OUT WITH THE TRUTH!" I shouted. "DREW!" father shouted. I was indulged with tears and I began to run away from them. I could take him anymore. He was like the ruler now but I don't care, he'll be run over by the truck anytime, anywhere. I plunged into the bed. I saw the marketing folder on top of it. I put that aside and screamed my head out and let it all flow out.


	2. Strange Girl

**Forever and a day **

° Strange girl °

**A/N: **_This is the second chapter of "Forever and a day." I hope you enjoy it and hope you could review it in the end. _

"DREW!" father shouted. I was indulged with tears and I began to run away from them. I could take him anymore. He was like the ruler now but I don't care, he'll be run over by the truck anytime, anywhere. I plunged into the bed. I saw the marketing folder on top of it. I put that aside and screamed my head out and let it all flow out.

"Drew?"

The voice. The all familiar gayish voice walked in. That terrified me to the bone. He was the least of the people I'd like to see right now.

"Go away." I said as I whispered in the pillow.

"Come on! Drewy-kins." He said in a sweet soft voice. It was kind of weird and awkward to hear but Drew couldn't resist otherwise Dad would beat his sorry ass to a pulp. I opened the door dressed in my once clean perfect suit which was now wrecked by the tossing and turning in my luxurious bed.

"Can we talk hun" (shivers ~ harley.. o_o) He said over again. I didn't even cease to reply but my head screamed answer that fu—ing idiot or you'll regret everything.

"What?" I answered in a cold freezing voice. I could hear my older brother cring. He tried to calm himself. Of course unlike myself he had his so called "doctor ways" on how to be calm. I didn't deny the fact that he was a good doctor but I could be better if only dad supported me and not the mother fu—ing liar.

"So you gonna tell them?" I said plumping my pillow and sinking myself in the covers of the emerald embedded bed with smooth emerald crystal covers. How could I help it, Dad loved emerald and I was forced to wear it. My hear was brown like my mothers until someone forced me to dye my hair emerald and that certain someone happened to steal binkie on my 2nd birthday. Binkie was the pacifier I had when I was about a baby. That mother fu—ing asshole shot the binkie up his mouth and sucked it until our dog Porchia sucked it for herself and left it on the ground to rot until a little girl nearby came and picked it up.

I creid my eyes out.

I couldn't imagine I could remember that situation. Possibly because that binkie was special to me. It was my prized possession. Maybe because it was mom's gift. I sure wish mom was here. She was the one who heard me out when Derrick was off the limit sometimes. She'd side with the person she knows who did right. She sided with me mostly because I was being overthrown by father. He said I was an easy going child. That I don't have a plan and a future but mom proved him wrong. I was tested on the private school of St. Louis. Not that fancy but I tried until I became a graduate topping my 170 classmates of the 6th grade. I wasn't that praised by father yet but mom, oh she loved me dearly. When I graduated I could only see mom with all emotion and anxiety of whether she was going to cry or not but she was struck by tears of joy and cried her heart out. She hugged me and told me those comforting words_. ' Even though dada isn't with you now, I believe in you. Whether no one accepts you or not make sure to remember..'_

'That I love you…' I said as I whispered the words of my mom. There. It was there and then I forgot Derrick and his sickening ways. I was interrupted by that obnoxious squeaky voice. "Drewy-kins?"

"Mother of Arceus! Ever heard of a growth spurt Derrick! You should go get one like right now or you're not the only thing leaving for collage and you know what I mean." I said as I waved my fist in the air.

"You are mean! I couldn't imagine why dad hates you so much. You are a self centered brat!" he smirked like was victorious or something. "Hm, wonder why mother loved you. Maybe because her pain was unbearable unable for her to see the truth. She really is a loop hole." Derrick was about to exit the room when I pulled his shirt and shouted and hissed at his extreme measure. How dare he talk to mom like that. "HOW DARE YOU SON OF A B-!" I hissed again. "Hey careful, this son of a bit—became daddy's favorite and you don't want daddy to get mad now don't you Drewy." He said as he came with a perfect come back. " Listen you bastard for a son. Whatever you do, don't make fun of mom. Make sure of that because if you do I'll make sure to meet my fists with your balls, ya' got that."

"I'll make sure to take notice, chump." He said as I slowly released him and he mottured something before going out. " Oh and by the way, how's the marketing update for you shoes?" He said as he closed the door.

'_Darn bastard'_

The next day, time was running and so was my fast pace. I ran 9 laps around the memorial square where couples were making out. Ugh love, the thing dad and mom did which brought their dinosauric, obnoxious son namely Derrick. I hissed at the remembrance of his name. It simply could make the whole world crumble of I though harder and harder. Ugh that stupid asshole.

I could see it now. Ugh, famous doctor.. talk about pushover. How come he gets the attention and the glory of being a son. He can't be that good, well yet again, he is a doctor. A swave point for being a guy. Doctors make the girls loopy and making him the richest doctor in the world but something made me think otherwise, he was gay. No one has ever known this not even dad. But he would flirt with guy doctors and I could see them holding hands with a guy named Rick. Disgusting when you spot them in the movie theater making out. He has brought shame to the guy society and a blameful loss to yet again another straight non-loopy guy. Go figure. Wonder if he really told dad about the marketing update what if?

Thoughts swirled through my mind. I was hoping and praying that he never told dad. If he did, I might be fired for a year or so. Probably forever,

The next thing I knew I bumped into something really hard but not as hard as a rock. It was kind of like body. I looked down and saw a girl not a kid but someone of my age. She could be a dwarf considering I was taller than her but she never suffered because of dwarfism. I bumped her next to the hospital. I thought to myself _'My luck's running out'_

She looked at me like I was some kind of monster. She had teary eyes and had a blush over her face. My mind said she's kind of ashamed since she thought she bumped into me. She had sapphire eyes and chocolate brown hair. She sat there, weak body on the ground. Being a gentleman and all, I offered my hand politely and gave her an affectionate smile. She just looked at me and suddenly the teary eyes began to fade away but she just stood up and bowed politely not saying anything at all and walked away.

'_Strange girl' _I said to myself.


	3. Shortterm Eviction

**Forever and a day **

° Short-term Eviction°

**A/N: **_This is the third chapter of Forever and a day and I hope you will enjoy _

_It until the very end. Please forgive my grammar and shortness of the story. Thank you and you may now continue reading. _

After she ran away, I quickly dashed over to the main office. It was just 3 blocks away from the hospital since Uncle Daniel renovated the place and of course with the permission of Dad and his other associates. I was stuck with marketing and how we could cope up with the Singaporean investors. They had to get a good shoe and the person who could uphold their eye would of course get recognition in the Singaporean market. Of course, Avida was the best shoe in the country.

Brendan my not so good protégé couldn't even try to beat me. He was just so lame and his ideas do not captivate the people. I was the best and the ever so almighty head of the world. If he could beat me, the world would flip and crumble or apples would grow on mango trees or the moon could give its light on daytime; in other words, IMPOSSIBLE!

I ran through the main entrance and into the locker room. I had my own spare clothes in case of an emergency meeting.

I had my briefcase, my Italian leather shoes a coat and tie and of course who could forget pants. I'd look like a hobo without 'em.

I scooted over to the elevator of the business office, I pressed the 5th floor button and the elevator went up.

The elevator opened up revealing a busy office. People were juggling and cramming 3 to 4 tasks at the same time which I probably won't experience in a million years! I was the owner's son after all.

Yes, even though my father is a doctor, he juggles a lot of businesses. This is one of his new shoe companies and for me to learn the importance of hard work, he asked me to work as the marketing manager of the group. How good is that! I couldn't even work my hands on a filthy mop let alone a toilet water covered loofa, how gross would that be?

I went into my peaceful office away from the noise of the busy city. When I mean city, I mean the people working outside. It was like a city has started over there. Luckily, uncle provided me enough me time and sound proof glass so I could focus on work.

Work was too easy for me.

Nothing to do just sit back and think of ideas of a new shoe line and some other lame boring jobs like counting stocks and such. Assistance won't even be a bother since I have goofy siblings that lay around the office all day just thinking of why Superman wore his undies on the outside and why do all the Super heroes on television wear tights. I just had to simply call them to do the job for me and said Superman and the Power Rangers would salute to the good work they did. Ha- kids are just so gullible.

After my "chores" I was merrily greeted by my Uncle Daniel from his quick coffee break at Starbucks. He had a hot coffee and a big, scratch that, HUGE oatmeal cookie on his hand. He greeted me with a smile and asked how the Singaporean investors' approval was going. I told him the truth exactly.

"Well, these Singaporeans are a really hard bunch. The have had a lot of questions from the past few days of negotiating but it came through and they will see us three days after today." I said revealing my smirk of victory.

Of course uncle was thrilled having such an amazing nephew (yadayada) I was so talented in bringing investors (yadayada) and I would truly become a true and faithful colleague in business.

"I'm very proud of you, Andrew Kashino Hayden!"

I flinched at the sound of that annoying name. I inherited the Hayden from dad and Kashino from mum. I never wanted to take place as Hayden for as long as I live.

Ever since mom passed away, the "Mom" who just so happened to wreck my life took one giant leap into my own story. She was like hell in one giant bowl. The "mom" would either side with Derrick or her own selfish ambitions.

Her name was Louisiana McBeal and of course since my real mom passed away and she got married to my dad and became a Hayden which is for me the worst possible coronation in your life. Once you're a Hayden, you are destined to be crowned in greatness and prosperity and of course a whole lot of money.

That is the possible reason why the demon married my dad. I mean look t us filthy rich geniuses of the twenthy first century! Her on the other hand, ugh, she's like a lump of clay stashed in the bitter cold of the world forever. To put it bluntly, we're RICH AND FAMOUS, she's a dump!

Anyway, I'd like to stick to my real name Andrew Kashino. After I get rich, I'd erase the Hayden name once and for all. Even though I am rich, I still need a lot of money to go before I completely change my name.

"Uncle, Just call me Kashino. Please and you know the reason why so you don't have to ask any further." I said in a sort of calm voice but it had a pinch of worry.

"Ah yes then, very well, Mr. Andrew Kashino. You are to report to the meeting room after your break. Get a big Mac or something. You need to gain weight boy!" I said as he studied me with his sharp eye.

I nodded and he continued on his way. I sat there and just stared blankly into space when…

glurrggg~ 

"_Well, I could have one quarter of a pound or more, Am I really that starving?" _I thought to myself. I decided to tell my personal secretary Miya to tend to other calls of mine when I had my lunch break.

My meal was short and simple. It was only a few blocks away. McDonalds wasn't too far from the office so every now and then I get a cup of coffee and a burger that should satisfy my stomach. I also wanted to buy a doughnut for my siblings just in case they ever get hungry and a chocolate cappuccino from Starbucks.

It was still ten o'clock and I still had time to get to the office.

I ran to the elevator pressed the exact same floor and the elevator rose up. When I reached my destination, my secretary called out for me and said the meeting will commence in about five minutes. I thanked her politely and proceeded to my office where my siblings played. I supported toys for them and such so they couldn't wreck the whole office. I gave them the doughnuts and the chocolate drink. They hugged me and asked me if I could play with them. I declined considering I have almost a minute to go before the meeting starts.

"Maybe later. I have a meeting to go to."

"Ok." They smiled. They didn't even look sad. They hugged me goodbye and I went on my way. I couldn't believe that they'd smile at me like that. After the things I've said at the party, they could have just whined there and said, _Pway!Pway! Dwew! Pway with aws!_ Or something like that.

I turned left to the corridor and straight to the hallway. In the meeting room, I was greeted by my fellow associates, my goody-two shoes protégé Brendan and my Uncle Daniel. Uncle Daniel stood tall and proud and began to walk up to the projector screen.

"This month "SALES" have been down lately." He said. I'm not sure why he emphasized the sales part but I just nodded, agreeing with him and he carried on. "So we tasked each and every one of you to create a whole new brand of shoe for the Singaporean investors. Luckily for us, Brendan and his tea have come up with a new presentation for the shoe." He said with a very happy smile on his face.

I wasn't going to give away Uncle's recognition for nothing but I decided that I should let this one slide considering the fact he hasn't come up with a brilliant concept for the past few months and was just hired 4 months ago. There is no possible way he could work his way up the ladder and suddenly throw flaming barrels or something at me. I was just too smart for his lame loser antics or to state this bluntly I'd call him a rookie.

"Well for starters we could have a shoe that actually is cheaper. People these days are constantly begging for the lower price of our shoe line since it is very costly. So my team and I made this shoe…"

"Wha-wha-wait a second. You're telling me that we lower our prices? But we would loose our profit and…" I was cut off by a low thundering voice. "Andrew! Shut up and be quiet. This man has a lot to say." Uncle said as his eyes glistened in delight.

'This guy's completely crossed the line. I mean who does he think he is? Hercules? Growing superiority in just days? I couldn't believe my eyes when Uncle Daniel was actually paying attention to HIM!'

"And this ends my report. Any questions?" He said with the innocent look on his face. I hate it when he acts all innocent and tries to please everyone with his cuteness. That is damn retarded. This is unbearable. Then an idea struck me.

I raised my hand, of course. Trying to ask what was his aim in doing this and how could market stocks grow from this useless shoe.

"Andrew-senpai? You have something to ask?"

Before I was allowed to speak, Uncle covered my mouth and said, "Meeting adjourned." He said with a sheepish smile and led me right to his managing office.

The office was just a regular one. Black curtains, a cappuccino machine on the left of his desk. He had black furniture and had an old oakwood wall. He had square-like lamps hanging from the ceiling and a clear view window of the parking lot (not much to see there).

My smooth green hair was entangled in his palms. He had the smell of plastic with a hint of chocolate mint. I guessed he didn't soap his hands hard enough to get the smell out. Or may be he didn't wash them at all. (~ O.o) Uncle Daniel cupped my mouth for several seconds before he closed the door behind us and pushed me aside. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with him and I needed to find out.

**-Normal POV-**

**(**_finally)_

Daniel was there. Wondering. _What could I possibly do with my nephew now? He is stubborn and will put up a fight if you do intervene with his certain "projects". _

He pulled up a chair and sat down at his desk and called Drew to come forward and take a seat. Drew couldn't imagine what dire consequences awaited him. He felt tense. Blood came rushing over to his face, sweat poured out and tension was felt in his entire being.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak and said, "I want you to take a vacation. You have been too worked up lately."

"Wha-what? Oh please. This is nothing! I have a lot of plans in this business and a lot of tasks "to do". So I will reseat myself in the office, thank y-."

He was cut off by Daniel who retorted, "May you please look at this and think what the hell is up." He said as he shoved a folder in front of Drew

He gasped at this action, THIS WAS THE SAME FOLDER FROM DREW'S BEDROOM! How did it get here_?_

' _I bet this was the work of Derrick. I knew he was trying to sabotage me!'_ He thought

This was the marketing folder. The whole product sales of his brand shoe. He knew the consequence if the product wouldn't turn out right, he would forever be ripped off, and not jut his pants, his dignity as well.

"I received this from Miya an hour ago. She was also tasked to remind the employees of their market reports to be de today but since you didn't have any report, Miya printed out a copy one of your associates sent to us. He says it's not working out well. I hope he isn't right or the Singaporeans would be pretty mad and disappointed." He said in his low tone.

"What if -." Drew was cut off by his uncle again. "Are you certain that you haven't received the market folder?" He asked.

Drew was tense and sweat and PREDICTABLE was written all over his face. The within a few seconds all he could do was stare and blink several times. He couldn't reply.

"…."

"So, since you still have given me the silent treatment, Butt off this company for now, we won't need your idiotic help right now. Your plain ideas and no sense of concept triggers the low for our company. Although the investors were well brought in, we won't consider your failure any longer. We have to let you slide off for a few days kid.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GRAMPS, ALL THE COMPANY NEEDS IS ME AND NOBODY ELSE!" Drew screamed.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND NOT ANYONE ELSE. Learn respect Drew! YOUR GIANT EGO NEEDS TO HANDLE THAT!" Daniel retorted.

"Fine, you do not want a future? You don't want success? Fine fire me! See if I care!" He shouted back.

"Ugh, we aren't firing you. We suspend you from having work for the next-." Daniel was stopped by Drew's bang on the door. He knew he had let Drew's evil side win and now he would rampage over in town right now. He sighed and continued on his daily task.


	4. Vacation Plan

**Forever and a day **

° Vacation Plan°

**A/N: **_This is the fourth chapter of Forever and a day. This may cause you to riot and hate me but trust me it will get better in the end eventually. _

Drew stomped all the way down the stairs. He didn't even use the elevator. When he's mad sometimes he doesn't think straight. He didn't even tire himself. He just ran straight outside and walked over to the nearest park.

There on the second block, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but his negative side won and he decided to kick a trashcan.

He walked straight ahead not realizing what or who he bumped into!

CRASH!

Bunches of apples, oranges and many other grocery items flew into the air and landed on the ground. Drew rubbed his head and shouted, "Watch where you're-." He froze to his spot. He saw a familiar face. He had seen this before. It was the sapphire eyed girl from hours ago! He patted the dust off his pants and offered his hand to the girl.

The girl got up on her own and bowed her head in pleading. She wanted forgiveness it seamed. So for her to notice Drew was an actual human, he decided t help her pick up fruits scattered along the way.

"I'm very sorry for the mess I've made." He said trying to sound all angelic to the girl. "Don't push you're luck butthead." She said as she hurriedly picks the fruits up and dashed away.

Drew raised and eyebrow and sighed, _'This is one is very strange indeed.'_ He thought as he headed for his friend's shop across the street.

Ash Ketchum, the only boy in the neighborhood whom Drew knew had such a happy-go-lucky attitude. He runs this store with her wife Misty. They spent time to build this shop for months and they were glad that they had finally finished. Ash and Misty were like the term opposites attract and for some reason, they had a particular peculiar romantic bond which Drew couldn't sense either.

Drew and Ash have been friends since high school. They had fights and arguments but they always came through for each other.

Drew went inside the small, petite, patisserie. It was a shop containing sweets like cakes, ciffons, madelines, crepes, croquettes, tarts, pies and many others. Ash had the talent of taste while Misty had been a born patisserie! She had been cooking at the age of 6 ½!

Inside, business was booming as usual. Costumers piled up and there was a long line so I decided to wait in line as always. By any chance, someone like Dawn who managed to get a job and just so happened to be his best friend since grade school would offer him a seat and he could stuff himself in Misty's macaroons and angel cake. He always loved the way it tasted.

For a business-minded, ego-centric, self-absorbed freak, he had a bunch of friends but there were so many kinds. There were friends who wanted him for his good looks as always. There were also friends who are typically in love with not only him but with his money. He couldn't care less about those freaks even though they treat them kindly. They only want him for his wealth. Though setting those facts aside, there were also true friends. The people who not only tell that you suck so bad in math but also those friends who always stay by you and stand up for you. They were my only true friends, canceling those whom he just found out that they were only after for the money.

"Hey Drew! Long time no see I bet you were dumped by your girlfriend again." Dawn said as she winked at Drew.

"What the hell do you mean, I don't have a damn girlfriend." Drew said as Dawn handed him the special shake he orders every time he visits.

"Oh you got one alright and she's right over in that bag of yours." Dawn said pointing to the laptop bag Drew swung over to the side.

"What the hell is in my laptop? "Her" picture? Seriously Dawn—." He was cut when his bag was being pulled by Dawn and dragged over to the other side of the table.

"Dawn! What the hell are you doing with my laptop." Drew groaned.

"Showing you your honey bunch." Dawn said as her fingers lingered through the keys.

Dawn crunched her fingers a bit and typed the designated address and file and showed him his Microsoft Powerpoint presentation.

"The hell! Those are my shoes! Who in the right mind would marry their own handmade shoes." Drew said as he grew mad at the tension Dawn was giving him. He clearly didn't like what he was going through.

"You love them don't you? You'll die for them rather than your friends!" Dawn said as she raged in furry.

"You don't understand don't you? You care about them more than your friends. Well fine by me, Douchebag! You've been in love with them ever since your pops started to give you his business and what are we supposed to do? Strive for a living? Just think of what kind of crap we're going through and don't you dare say it is easy. Customers have been flooding. Paul and I can't handle these people. We might even start renovating!"

Dawn said as anger enraged throughout the entire room.

"Dawn, stop this right now you're causing havoc in the shop!" Misty yelled trying to snap Dawn out of the trauma. Dawn has a serious case of ADHD, a very common disease that is known as the "attention disorder." Someone who clearly lacked attention from one of his/her closest friends. This somehow is the case in the scenario.

"Moron, Jackass, Jerk, son of a fuc*ing bit**!" Dawn said as people gawked at the sight of what was once a charming and classy waitress at the shop. Dawn's rampage caused her to slap Drew in the face causing blood to drip from the side of his mouth.

"The hell Dawn what are you suffering from again?" Drew said rubbing his face with a handkerchief and dabbed the blood stain from his cheek.

"Do you know how much I've been suffering a year or two without you calling or texting me? Dammit!" Dawn said as she fell to the ground on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"I've missed you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you Drew. You've been my whole life to me. How could you leave me alone like this. You've been so caught up in work that you've never got the time to text me." Dawn hiccupped as she swallowed her tears.

Drew came closer and hugged her tightly. "I know. I've missed you too." Drew said as she tilted Dawn's face so that he could see her face. _'She's sop cute. No wonder I had a crush on her since grade school.'_ Drew said as he stared in her eyes and spoke, "I'll make it up to you why don't we all go on a little vacation. Misty and Ash-." He paused as he leaned forward and place his lips at the side of her ear, "And me and you."

Dawn cringed at the "_me and you_"part. She was blushing three shades of red just now. His voice just sounds so sexy when he talks to Dawn. "Heck yeah I'll go." Dawn said as she hugged Drew screaming all fangirlyish.

A moment spoiler as always ( **A/N:** _I wouldn't call that a moment_), Ash strutted up to the couple and suggested a cool place Unova that had the coolest place ever. "There is a place called Bokuto in the reigon that means young love. We should totally go and Mist would love the Sakura blooming there."

"What we hanging around here for book our tickets right now Andrew and let's get the party started." Misty rejoiced as she swayed her hips from the excitement.

Starting off from the plane tickets, Drew booked tickets for five in case Paul wanted to come since he has been working his ass off longer than Dawn ever did so I guess he needed a break as well. He bought the plane tickets and packed a few clothes for the three day journey since he already has the money to spend all he wants and more. He also booked a hotel room in Bokuto town. The most elite hotel in the entire pokemon reigon since the hotel had the Sinnoh's Elite four, even Kanto and Johto's Elite came to stay in the place even the champion, Cynthia herself was staying there along with her boyfriend Lucas.

He punched a few numbers calling the rest of the gang to wait in their houses tomorrow so that they could be fetched by him. Misty squealed as Ash made a grimace over the telephone line. Dawn screamed all-fan girlish all the first fifty seconds at Drew's ear before she could say _heck yeah I'll come_. Paul just said a simple yes and hug up.

'_He really isn't the talkative type. I'm sure we'll get along just fine.'_ Drew said in his head sarcastically.

Everyone else gave their addresses and Drew wrote them down. Drew finished his afternoon with a thud on the bed. He plummeted into his covers and squeezed a pillow.

"Well let's just see if they go on three days without me." He said as he closed his eyes and waited for tomorrow's activity.


	5. The not so formal meeting

**Forever and a day **

° The not-so formal meeting°

**A/N: **_This is the fifth chapter of Forever and a day. Some people may be a bit out of character. This is a warning. You may hurl or ROFL with the character. It may cause serious stomach and tonsil injuries from laughter_

…

_Well anyway enjoy. Please review after. _

The morning sun arose and Drew heard a knock on his bedroom door. It was his maid Nana. "Pardon me for the intrusion Master Drew, the limo will arrive in five minutes. There is fresh orange juice on your side table and a fresh pair of clothes in front of you so I suggest you change, young master."

Drew rose from his bed sighing and scratching his head. He ate his breakfast and took a steamy, hot bath in the tub and changed into a long-sleeved polo shirt and opened 3 buttons revealing a little chest and brown shorts up to his knees with white flip-flops. He packed extra clothes, brushed his teeth and hurried off to meet his friends.

First he went to Ash and Misty's place. It wasn't quite fancy but it was just a small little bungalow 2 blocks away from Ash and Misty's patisserie.

He gasped at all the luggage Ash was carrying and ash looked at him signaling a "help me" but Drew just didn't give a damn. The driver on the other hand knew what Drew wanted so he helped Ash with all of his things.

'_Why does that idiot bring so much stuff?'_ Drew thought to himself but in the latter he realized all those luggage were Misty's and Ash only brought a few things.

Next they went to Dawn and Paul's apartment building. They actually do not sleep in the same apartment room (**A/N: **Although I would have them to but it will wreck the whole plot). Dawn and Paul are just neighbors. He has 110 and Dawn has 111.

Drew himself knocked on Dawn's door but no response so he sighed and went to Paul's room and knocked on the door revealing Paul with a long sleeved, unbuttoned polo shirt (imagine the sexiness .) scratching his head. "Oh it's the grass head." He said as he turned his head to the back.

He fully opened the door and that's how Drew realized Dawn was in her underwear. Dawn let out a girly shriek that deafened not only Paul and Drew but also the old man downstairs. "Shiiiitttt! Get the eff out of here freak!" Dawn yelled as she slammed the door on Drew's face causing his nose to bleed but it was bleeding anyway before she slammed the door so Dawn had no fault in this.

After a few minutes Dawn remained cool and walked out the door slapping Drew who by the way is still bleeding. Paul patted his shoulders and remained cool until he couldn't hold the laughter any longer so he ROFL'ed for a few seconds and regained his sexy calmness.

They drove a few kilometers before they reached the airport. Paying the terminal fee as promised and the free tickets, Drew quickly met up with his friends buying a cup of coffee from Starbucks. His friends were eating doughnuts while waiting for their plane to arrive. Dawn, being the only person in the group who never likes to stay in one place too long decides to take a long walk around the airport since there are a lot of shops. Being her best friend, Paul tagged along leaving Misty stuck in the doughnut shop with a glutton named Ash which means Drew's by himself when someone cursed on his side.

"Holy cow crap!" she shrieked._ 'Did she just curse?'_ Drew thought then tapped the girl on the shoulder. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to find my ticket?" she snapped, surprising Drew. "Well, excuse me pea for brains. I thought you'd be smart enough to bring your ticket along with you." Drew said as he flicked his smooth green hair. "What's up with you and your comments? Just shut up and let me search in peace." She shouted. Drew held his hands up high in the air showing surrender and left her alone.

'_Hm, I saw her before.'_

"_**I'm very sorry for the mess I've made." **_

"_**Don't push your luck butthead."**_

Drew then realized she was the girl whom he saw yesterday. The one he bumped into and caused to knock over the fruits she bought. Drew tapped her shoulder again which caused her to be annoyed. "We have talked about this grass head. For the last time, make me search for my passport in PEACE!"

"Chill and besides, haven't you looked in your back pocket?" Drew said leaning his body to the exact angle as he mini skirt. She huffed but gradually checked her back pocket. Surprisingly, she found a folded piece of paper which was engraved with numbers which would be her flight number and her seat number. Drew smirked and took a sneak peek at the surprised girl's ticket. "Well small brain. It looks like you're headed out way, too." Drew said as he seated himself back on his chair. "What do you mean I'm headed your way?" she said as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, Unova is pretty much where we are going." Drew said as he crossed his arms. He then looked at the girl beside him and asked, "Do you have anyone with you?"

"No, I wanted to go there to get away from my parents. They boss me around and tell me what to do all the time. I don't give a damn about them anymore even though they made me." She said under her breath. Drew didn't even hear them but sighed. _' Well, she is going alone and as a guy my motto is to never leave anyone behind especially if it's a girl even though she'll annoy me during the flight.'_

"Why don't you come with us then? We're going to Bokuto." Drew said as he stood up and offered his hand. "I don't want anyone to hassle over me and besides, that is pretty much an expensive place to be and I don't want to owe anyone." She said as she stood up as their flight was called. Drew rushed up to her carrying his bag. The girl knew he was gaining up on her so she speed walked as fast as she could but to no avail since Drew grabbed her shoulder. "What do you want?" She said looking up to Drew. "Look, come with us. You'll have a blast plus its better when you have fun with friends. Hey, I annoyed you and this is the only chance you'll get to spend some time in a luxurious resort." Drew said. The girl hesitated but nodded. Once Drew's friends rushed up and caught up with him. They thought that girl was some other passenger standing beside Drew so they didn't bother. They quickly got their luggage and took off leaving Drew and the girl behind.

"Hey, we haven't formally met yet right? My name is Andrew Kashino. You can call me Drew." Drew said as he offered her a friendly handshake. "My name is May Anastasia Maple. Call me May."

'_May huh? I have heard that some place before but I can't put a finger to it.'_


End file.
